


Leave A Trace

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Tattoos, sbtriskelion, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles wants a tattooDerek needs significantly less convincing than he first thought





	Leave A Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy peice for "Triskelion", my last theme for Bingo besides Wild Card!

Stiles liked to trace his tattoo

All the time, for no particular reason

Sure Derek understood it at times when they were being intimate or even just snuggling, but it was more than that- _considerably_ more

Stiles was _always_ tracing his tattoo

He'd move his fingers over it wile Derek was getting dressed, follow the pattern wile he was making breakfast, let the phantom touch of his hand brush over it as they work or watch TV or do ... anything really

And that was just the tip of the iceberg

Alot of times when they were out fighting hunters or trying to corral a stray omega or warding off fucking _gnomes_ \- wich had been an adventure he'd like to forget- there would still be moments when Stiles would ghost his fingers along the delicate curves of his tattoo, or press his palm flat in the center

It was ... a little weird but not a bad weird, it was actually more comforting than it was unnerving

Derek didn't understand why he liked it so much, and if they were both being completely honest, Stiles himself probably didn't know either, it was just one of those facts of life between them, like Stiles enjoying Reeses cups to an unhealthy level and Derek's insistence on reading in the dark no matter how many booklights his fiance' bought for him

One of those _things_

Derek never expected anything to come of it, really, until the day that something did

"Did you know that the triskelion is a symbol of the BDSM community?"

And there it went, coffee flooding his sinuses as he sputtered and coughed violently

Bbecause Stiles had just walked into the room unannounced and laid that egg right in Derek's morning routine- _perfect_

"I mean not _your_ style of triskelion, but there's a certain type of it that's a symbol of BDSM,"

"Right, and you've chosen to tell me this because..?"

"Oh just an interesting bit of trivia, also, they're important in pagan, neo-pagan, and new age spiritualities, and to the Celtic culture,"

"Yes, I'm vaguely aware," Derek replied slowly

"Ad also-"

"Stiles is there any particular reason that you're telling me about the history of triskelions?"

"Ah, well, you caught me,"

So, yes

"I've been thinking lately about getting a tattoo, about... getting a triskelion tattoo, specifically,"

Oh... that definitely took him by surprise

"A triskelion tattoo? May I ask why?"

"What, it isn't obvious?"

He, personally, felt that it _should_ be obvious

But Derek seemed sincerely confused by that

"Let me see Derek, you're my fiance' and you have a triskelion tattoo, what could I _possibly_ want one for?"

"And so this talk about BDSM and paganism was just ... what, exactly? A primer?"

"Well I- .. I didn't want you to think- ... I know how much the triskelion means to you, and to Hale wolves in general... I wanted you to know that there are multiple meanings, so that you know that I'm not trying to.... _steal_ your triskelion, your family symbol... I just-"

"Stiles,"

His fiance' shut his mouth immediately, obviously more interested in what Derek had to say than he was in continuing to make a blubbering wreckage of himself- wich was understandable

"You don't have to explain it to me, you don't need to make excuses or find other reasons for having a symbol of me- of my family- for a tattoo, you're my fiance`, Stiles, you're going to be part of my family, the triskelion... it'll be your's as much as mine, it can be something we share,"

Stiles smiled softly, his eyes warm as he stepped forward and took Derek's hand, giving it a small squeeze

"Thank you, I still want to have my own reasons for having it but ... I'm glad that we can share it too,"

"So what reason will you choose for yourself then? The triskelion representing BDSM or representing paganism?"

Ever since learning of his magic, Stiles had started to lean more and more into Paganism, there was so much for him to learn from it, so much that he could use to make his magic even better, it didn't surprise Derek that he wanted to represent that in his tattoo

...

Ofcourse on the other hand, he also had learned plenty of BDSM too

Though those lessons were considerably more ... _private_

"Why not both?"

"Both then," Derek agreed with a small nod

"You still have one problem though,"

"And that would be?" Stiles asked with surprise, his eyebrows raising

"You have a needle phobia, remember?"

Stiles had only expressed that about a dozen times at this point

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, I have magic, remember?"

 

~+~

 

How does one conjure magic ink, you may ask?

Well with Pixie Dust you can do just about anything, apparently, including creatin an ink that will never fade

With that ink, needles aren't necessary- nor is any other tool besides a basic ink pen, paintbrush, or whatever other medium you may want to use

(Just make sure not to touch it unless you _want_ your skin dyed for all of eternity)

"I bet Scott wishes you'd known magic when he was getting his tattoo," Derek noted with a small smirk

"Highly possible," Stiles snickered, biting his lip excitedly as he felt the new and ... unusual sensation of a pen-point coated in ice cold ink pressed down against his bare skin

He had wanted a triskelion ofcourse, but the fact that he was getting one painted on him by his fiance` himself...

That made it beyond special, it made it something that no one else in the universe would ever have but him

And it solidified the bond that the tattoo brought them even more than it already would have

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"In case I haven't said it yet, thank you,"

In any other case, Stiles would have turned his head to look at his fiance' when he was being spoken to, but in this case, doing that could ruin the tattoo, so he had to be still

"Why are you thanking me? You're the one tattooing me, I should be thanking you, if anything,"

"No I mean.... for wanting to be part of my family... for wanting _this_... thank you,"

Stiles' lips twitched into a smirk, letting his head fall against his arms

"You don't have to thank me for that Derek, I want it as badly as you do, I want to share this with you,"

A triskelion could symbolize alot of things, Stiles wanted many of them to be represented on his skin, but more than anything else, he wanted it to represent Derek

He wanted it to represent _them_


End file.
